1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel fabric cover for vertical blinds, a method of installing the novel vertical blind cover, and a method of varying the vertical blind covers to achieve a varying covering on vertical blinds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the ever-increasing use of glass in houses, office buildings, and other forms of construction, many problems and unexpected considerations have emerged.
A living space which is glass-enclosed, without any coverings for the window (such coverings are usually termed "window treatments") has several major drawbacks.
First, the most disturbing drawback is the admission of excessive amounts of light on days in which the sun is out.
Second, at night, when interior lights are one, privacy is at a minimum. Interior living spaces, when lit, are easily viewed from the outside. This poses a problem in both a lack of security and in a lack of privacy.
Further, as the quest for energy efficiency increases, ways for reducing radiant heat loss from houses are highly sought after. First and foremost among those features which lose heat in a house are the windows.
Additionally, aesthetic considerations often pose a problem. Large blank window spaces or plain empty walls can pose a challenge for the interior designer who desires to create a living space which is pleasing to the eye.
Heretofore, many types of window treatments have been known. Draperies were (and are) popular for covering window space, as they have several advantages. When mounted on a traverse rod, they are movable, provide (depending upon the fabric weight) blockage of excessive light, and prevent excessive heat loss. Further, they can be closed for privacy and opened to admit light.
However, draperies require an extraordinarily large amount of material and can be exceptionally expensive. Furthermore, for appropriate decorative effects, such as pleating or swaging, additional large amounts of material are required. This can be overwhelmingly expensive, and lead to the instance where a consumer simply forgoes the installation of draperies.
Less expensive alternatives have been developed. Horizontal blinds (such as those marketed under the name Levelor.TM.) are one such alternative. With the current use of low-cost injection molding techniques and the availability of high density plastics, the cost of these horizontal blinds has diminished considerably while their durability has improved.
However, horizontal blinds have several drawbacks. First, they admit substantial amounts of light even when fully closed. Second, given the very nature of the blind structure, they admit cold and let out heat in a free manner (vice-versa in the summertime). Additionally, horizontal blinds historically have been the "cheap" solution to covering blank window space. They tend to be less than aesthetically pleasing, and are available in only a very minimal selection of patterns, colors, or styles.
More recently, vertical blinds have become popular. These blinds, like horizontal blinds, are substantially less expensive than draperies. Furthermore, when mounted on a traverse rod, they provide easy opening and closing mechanisms, and are aesthetically appealing.
However, vertical blinds, like horizontal blinds, have drawbacks as well. They also tend to admit large amounts of light from between the vertical slats, sides, and top. Heat and cold flow through at will. Furthermore, vertical blinds have a unique problem in that the slightest gust of wind can cause them to sway, often for long periods of time depending upon their length. Thus, they can generate excessive noise, create disturbing light effects, and have very poor thermal efficiency.
Additionally, a significant gap is present between the surface to be covered and the blinds themselves. This gap is necessary, as the blinds must have a minimum horizontal clearance from the surface being covered, so that they may be free to rotate about their support.
The prior art has recognized this problem with vertical blinds, and solved it in the past by supplying a mounting bracket which mounts to the end of the traverse rod. A vertical blind slat is then mounted to the bracket to cover the gap at the end. However, this detracts from the aesthetics of the vertical blinds, and air flow can send this sole slat swinging at unexpectedly large distances.
Applicants are aware of "wrap draperies" for vertical blinds, i.e. a system for wrapping vertical slats with a single drapery wrap. The system requires a "clincher", which is a hook mechanism formed with Velcro.TM..
The hook mechanism is seated over the top of the vertical blind, and the Velcrom extends across the top of the vertical blind. The draperies are then fastened as a single sheet to the vertical blinds, utilizing the Velcro.TM. adhered to the top of the drapery and the corresponding Velcro.TM. which is hooked or otherwise attached to the top of the vertical blind.
However, this approach tends to be expensive, as it requires special "clincher" devices for engaging the fabric with the vertical blinds. This adds to installation time, materials costs, and general expense. Furthermore, to cover the sides of the window opening, additional slats and anchors are required. Finally, this method does not allow for a centrally separating vertical blind arrangement.